


sweet like popcorn

by salazarsslytherin



Series: freddie-mercurial tumblr prompt fills [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sort of anyway, Tumblr Prompts, the popcorn shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: "If we get caught, I'm blaming you."





	sweet like popcorn

Brian’s been busy dabbing on stage foundation, staring intently in the mirror to make sure it’s even and checking his hair’s okay so it takes him a little while to notice what Freddie’s put on. 

Sometimes Freddie arranges outfits with Brian and they decide together, matching certain bits or keeping to a theme for the two of them but he hadn’t mentioned anything before tonight so Brian’s just picked one of his normal stage outfits and assumed Freddie’s done the same.

When he turns round, though, he realises at once that that is not the case.He’s never seen those shorts before.He’s struck for a moment, just staring, all higher brain function ceased.It takes him a good minute to lift his eyes from the tiny, stripy shorts to Freddie’s face and find him watching Brian.

He winks mischievously.

Brian starts into motion at once, getting to his feet and jerking his head at Freddie. “Fred, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?” he says for Roger and John’s benefit.

“Whatever for, darling?” Freddie asks innocently.“Surely it can wait until after the show?”

“Yeah, we’re on in like ten minutes,” Roger puts in with a frown.

“This won’t take long,” Brian says, heading toward the door, knowing Freddie will follow. 

“What do _you_ think we can do in ten minutes?” Freddie asks as he jogs to keep up with Brian, who’s marching down the corridor looking for an empty dressing room.

“Plenty,” he replies, finding one and tugging Freddie inside.He doesn’t waste time; the moment the door’s closed he has Freddie against the wall, shorts unzipped, and kisses him like his life depends on it.

Freddie’s breathless, laughing a bit.“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” he manages to break apart long enough to say.

“If we get caught,” Brian says, taking Freddie’s hand and guiding it into his own trousers, “I’m not stopping.”

That sends heat washing right through Freddie and Brian must be into it as well because he’s already leaking into his hand. 

It doesn’t take long; Brian comes first but Freddie’s only a moment after, moaning so loudly into Brian’s chest it’s a wonder they’re _not_ caught. 

There’s no time to clean up; they use an old t-shirt on the dressing room floor to wipe their hands off but Freddie grimaces as he zips his shorts back up, now cold and damp.

They have to sprint to make it to the stage on time, Brian only just managing to get his guitar on before they have to run out on stage, but Freddie seems full of extra fervour as he leaps around. 

Even after their interlude, Brian can’t keep his eyes off those shorts and while he plays he can’t help counting down to the end of the show so he can drag Freddie off all over again. 


End file.
